


La plus belle étoile du firmament

by Easternwind



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Love, Marriage, Memories, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easternwind/pseuds/Easternwind
Summary: Alors qu'elle s'avance, délicieuse et radieuse vers l'autel, il se rappelle des moments clés de leur histoire, de ces moments qui les ont amenés à se lier à jamais.





	La plus belle étoile du firmament

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !
> 
> J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire cette histoire ; j'avais un peu lâché l'écriture à cause de mes études et de nombreux événements de ma vie personnelle. ça a été compliqué de reprendre la main ! Cet OS est construit à partir de mes souvenirs du manga et de la série Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal. Donc, si jamais vous décelez des erreurs, je m'en excuse d'avance. ^^ Je confesse avoir galéré à rédiger le lemon, étant très peu habituée à écrire des romances et surtout, des romances comprenant des relations sexuelles. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop niais ou maladroit. Et, parce que nous ne sommes jamais mieux servis que par nous-mêmes, je vous laisse en juger !
> 
> Enjoy !

Le cœur de Mamoru Chiba battait si fort qu’il avait l’impression que l’intégralité de l’assemblée aux couleurs bariolées qui se tenait devant lui pouvait l’entendre. C’était probablement le cas, puisque l’architecture des églises était conçue de façon à ce que le son puisse circuler à travers tout l’édifice. Il chassa cette pensée importune et irrationnelle de son esprit, tout en notant qu’Usagi aurait pu faire une telle réflexion. A la simple mention de ce prénom, une image d’une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en de curieux chignons et aux grands et magnifiques yeux bleus se matérialisa dans son esprit. Son myocarde, trouvant visiblement que son rythme n’était pas assez rapide, l’accéléra encore. Jamais il n’aurait cru que cette fille aurait pu le mettre dans un tel état quand il l’avait rencontrée.

_Vêtu de son costume de Tuxedo Kamen, il marchait dans une rue ensoleillée du quartier Jyûban, inhabituellement calme, bien qu’il perçoive toujours les bruits de circulation, de pas et les cris. Les pulsations cardiaques de Tokyo. Perdu dans ses pensées, le cerveau accaparé par la recherche du Cristal d’Argent, il ne prêtait pas attention à la curieuse collégienne devant lui. Ce fut un petit choc qui le tira de son univers virtuel, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Il baissa le regard et identifia rapidement le coupable : une boulette de papier. Curieux et désireux de donner une leçon à la petite peste qui avait lancé cela sans faire attention aux personnes autour d’elle, il la ramassa et l’ouvrit._

_« 30 / 100 ? Tu m’as lancé ça à la figure, observa-t-il, jubilant intérieurement. »_

_Cela fonctionna. Aussitôt, la collégienne se retourna, révélant une belle jeune fille. Il fut surpris par sa beauté peu commune. Mais, pour le moment, ce charmant visage était déformé par la colère ; si les regards pouvaient tuer, Mamoru serait probablement mort sur le champ. C’est alors qu’il entendit un petit « clic » dans sa mémoire et aussitôt, l’impression de la connaître le saisit. C’était parfaitement ridicule, puisqu’il était certain de ne jamais avoir rencontré cette fille auparavant. Pourtant, cette dernière paraissait également troublée._

_« C’est un style de coiffure ! protesta-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées._

__ 30/100, tu as besoin d’étudier plus, Odango, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire méprisant._

__ Mais de quoi je me mêle ? s’indigna-t-elle. »_

_Vexée, elle déguerpit telle une furie, son devoir froissé à la main. Alors qu’elle courait, sa jupe bleue dansait au même rythme que sa chevelure de soleil. Elle fit demi-tour pour récupérer son sac et repartit aussi vite. Pendant la demi-heure de trajet qu’il lui restait jusqu’à sa résidence, Mamoru Chiba ne pensa plus du tout à sa quête._

 

Il écarta son nœud papillon, nerveux. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Kunzite qui l’observait d’un air entendu. Il ignora sciemment l’air agaçant de son général en chef et meilleur ami, splendide dans son costume blanc qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux de neige. Les trois autres Princes des Cieux se tenaient à ses côtés, comme ils l’avaient été dans sa première vie, l’air digne et solennel, au contraire de leur supérieur. Le vœu d’Usagi dans le Chaudron Primordial les avait ramenés à la vie, eux qui s’étaient transformés en pierres précieuses après avoir été tués lors de l’affrontement entre Metallia et les gardiennes du Système Solaire. Un affrontement où, envoûtés par le pouvoir maléfique de celle qui avait détruit le Millenium d’Argent il y a des milliers d’années, ils se trouvaient dans le camp ennemi, ignorant tout de leurs rôles de protecteurs du Prince Endymion de la Terre. Sans l’intervention de son aimée, la nouvelle chance offerte par la Reine Serenity éplorée il y a dix mille ans aurait pu mourir, annihilant définitivement le Royaume de la Lune et amorçant le début de la fin de l’univers. 

 

_Elle l’avait… embrassé. Ses lèvres douces avaient effleuré les siennes, un délicieux frisson avait parcouru son corps alors qu’un feu d’artifice explosait dans ses veines. Comment une jeune fille qu’il connaissait à peine réussissait-elle à affoler son cœur ? Il l’observa s’élancer, gracieuse, sa jupe bleue flottant autour d’elle, ses cheveux dansant dans le vent vers la Reine Béryl, auréolée de noir, un sceptre crépitant d’éclairs violets à la main. La magnifique reine rousse flottait dans les airs, décidée à s’emparer du Cristal d’Argent détenu par la Princesse Serenity et à achever enfin le Millenium d’Argent. Sailor Moon, ce petit caillou dans la mare calme de sa vie, celle qui tentait, par tous les moyens, d’ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle se dissimulait sa mémoire, était déterminée à protéger sa princesse. Car telle était la mission qu’on lui avait confiée. Tuxedo Kamen avait du mal à concilier la collégienne immature, qui passait sa vie à lire des mangas et à jouer dans des salles d’arcade avec la courageuse guerrière qui affrontait des dangers mortels sans ciller._

_Un cri l’alerta. Sailor Moon était en mauvaise posture. Il croisa le regard de Béryl et, en quelques secondes, il comprit qu’elle s’apprêtait à porter un coup mortel à la gardienne, un coup qu’elle ne pourrait pas éviter. Sans réfléchir, il s’élança vers elle et fit rempart de son corps. Un rayon le frappa, lui coupant le souffle. Ses jambes l’abandonnèrent et il entendit le cri lointain de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui et cala la tête de Tuxedo Kamen sur ses genoux, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Soudain, dans son esprit, il sentit une porte se déverrouiller et alors… il la vit. Ces yeux bleus dans lesquels il souhaitait se perdre à jamais. Ses cheveux d’argent. Sa belle robe blanche vaporeuse rehaussée d’or, qui mettait en valeur sa pâle peau de porcelaine, si douce au toucher. Serenity. La Princesse de la Lune. Son premier et unique amour. Il se rappelait du jour où il l’avait protégée du coup fatal de Béryl, qui, armée d’une épée, avait tenté de mettre fin aux jours de la princesse sélénite lors de la Rébellion de la Terre. Il se souvenait de cette nuit terrible. Il se souvenait de s’être élancé sans réfléchir, incapable d’imaginer un monde où Serenity n’existerait plus._

_Il leva une main gantée de blanc vers son visage, un geste doux qu’il avait amorcé tant de fois dans son ancienne vie. Dans ces moments, se rappelait-il, l’élue de son cœur fermait les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Puis, avec un rire cristallin, elle se blottissait contre lui, enfouissant son délicat visage dans son épaule. Un moment d’amour pur. Pourtant, ce soir-là, la figure adorée était baignée de larmes, les traits aimés étaient tordus par la douleur et le désespoir. Il la trouva belle, aussi belle que le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle pour la première fois, dans le merveilleux jardin gorgé de soleil du Palais d’Elysion._

_« Serenity… murmura-t-il. »_

_Son palais. Il s’en souvenait maintenant, il était le Prince Endymion de la Terre, appelé à régner sur cette planète avant la catastrophe. La dernière pièce du puzzle de sa mémoire avait enfin repris sa place. Sa quête était terminée et pourtant… pourtant, il allait mourir une seconde fois en tentant de protéger celle qu’il aimait. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de frémir à nouveau sous ses baisers, pas eu le temps de rire à ses remarques farfelues, pas eu le temps de ressentir une fierté incommensurable lorsqu’elle s’élevait contre l’injustice. Mais elle était en vie, désespérée, mais en vie. Capable d’affronter Metallia et d’épargner à nouveau un funeste destin à leurs mondes. Sa conscience sombrait. Il sentait les bras froids de la mort se refermer sur lui, l’arrachant à l’exquise chaleur de sa princesse._

_Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à abandonner définitivement le monde des vivants, une force d’une puissance incroyable, accompagnée d’une chaleur délicieuse envahit son corps. Telle une flèche, elle fusa vers sa plaie, réparant les organes endommagés par l’attaque et refermant la blessure. Trop épuisé pour reprendre conscience, il s’abandonna aux tentantes ténèbres._

Plus tard, avait-il appris, Usagi l’avait guéri grâce aux formidables pouvoirs de son Cristal. L’artefact magique, guidé par le désir de sa maîtresse de sauver son prince, avait laissé tomber une petite goutte de son pouvoir en lui. Une larme de pure puissance qui faisait écho à celles, intarissables, de Serenity. Une mélodie s’éleva dans l’église, suivie des voix harmonieuses d’un chœur. C’était le moment. Dans quelques instants, elle allait faire son apparition.

_Ils pénétrèrent dans son appartement. Il se figea, soudain saisi par le fait qu’il était de retour dans le monde réel, après des mois d’errance dans les limbes, à la recherche de son Cristal volé, de son cœur perdu. Le logement avait été entretenu et il soupçonna l’œuvre d’Usagi. L’élue de son cœur, incarnation de la bonté, était capable d’une telle gentillesse, désireuse que son prince se sente bienvenu à son retour. Soudain, il sentit la main fine de sa petite-amie trembler dans la sienne. Lorsqu’il posa le regard sur elle, il s’aperçut qu’elle tremblait de tout son corps, secouée de sanglots. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et elle s’accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme s’il craignait qu’il disparaisse à nouveau. Son cœur se fendit ; durant ces mois de combat, après avoir vu ses amies disparaître les unes après les autres, après l’avoir perdu, lui, son désespoir et sa solitude avaient dû être immenses._

_« Mamo-chan… chuchota-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. »_

_Il admirait le courage sans commune mesure de sa guerrière, qui n’avait jamais abandonné le combat, qui avait affronté seule le Chaos, qui n’avait pas hésité à plonger dans le Chaudron Primordial, quitte à perdre la vie pour sauver l’univers. Ce courage, Sailor Cosmos, qui l’avait tiré des ténèbres, ne l’avait pas eu, laissant Sailor Moon affronter l’immense menace qui pesait sur toute forme de vie. C’était une jeune femme qui lui était apparue, une jeune femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Neo Queen Serenity, le futur de son amour. Dans les yeux de la guerrière suprême, il lisait la même douceur et la même détermination que dans ceux d’Usagi. Puis elle s’était métamorphosée en une adorable fillette, pour, avait-elle précisé, ne pas rencontrer son passé sous sa forme véritable. Colère et culpabilité l’envahirent, se faufilant jusqu’au plus profond de son cœur, insidieuses. Il n’avait pas été capable de protéger Serenity, pas été capable de tenir sa promesse._

_Il mena la jeune femme jusqu’à son lit et elle se blottit dans ses bras, silencieuse. Sans réfléchir, Mamoru passa une main dans ses cheveux d’or, savourant leur texture soyeuse. Il laissa son pouvoir envahir son corps et transmit un peu de cette chaleur réparatrice à sa princesse, dont le cœur affolé s’apaisa tout à coup. Elle leva légèrement la tête et rencontra son regard. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres roses._

_« Merci, Mamo-chan, murmura-t-elle. »_

_Il ne répondit pas et l’embrassa doucement, ses bras se serrant davantage autour d’elle, en une étreinte amoureuse et protectrice. Mamoru n’était pas un homme de mots, mais d’actes. Usagi agrippa ses cheveux d’une main, comme elle aimait le faire lorsqu’ils étaient dans l’intimité, l’autre s’accrochant à la chemise de son amour. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s’endormir, veillés par la douce lumière laiteuse de la lune._

Les portes s’ouvrirent sur une procession dirigée par Minako, resplendissante dans sa robe orangée, qui rappelait tant son costume de guerrière Sailor. Portant une panière emplie de roses rouges, l’emblème de Tuxedo Kamen, elle dispersait les fleurs sur le sol dallé de pierres. L’ensemble des guerrières, toutes parées des couleurs de leurs costumes, suivaient leur chef. Et, enfin, il la vit, délicatement accrochée au bras de son père. Elle portait une splendide robe blanche au corset orné d’entrelacs en brocart d’argent et à la jupe de satin large, parsemée de motifs floraux. Son visage était dissimulé par un voile aérien. Usagi avait choisi de piqueter sa chevelure, ramenée en un chignon complexe, de roses, ces mêmes roses qui composaient son bouquet de mariée. Mamoru crut que son cœur allait s’arrêter : en cet instant, il avait l’incarnation de la déesse de la Lune face à lui, d’une beauté qui aurait mis n’importe quel cœur en émoi. Mais, la plus belle des parures était encore ce sourire radieux qu’elle affichait, comme si tout le bonheur du monde avait pris place en son corps. Il perçut une légère tension chez sa future femme et ne mit pas longtemps à en comprendre la raison : l’impatiente Usagi se retenait de courir et de bousculer tout le cortège pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il en aurait ri si les circonstances ne le lui avaient pas interdit de le faire.

Il tendit une main gantée pour prendre la sienne, recouverte elle aussi d’un gant blanc. Les yeux de son aimée pétillaient de bonheur.

_Usagi, vêtue d’une nuisette de satin, était assise sur le lit, attendant que son prince vienne prendre place auprès d’elle pour la nuit. Ce soir-là, il s’était surpassé en préparant un dîner pour la jeune femme, aidé par la fantastique Mako. Ravie, sa petite-amie avait babillé toute la soirée, l’amusant par ses histoires farfelues. Pourtant, Usagi avait mûri, forgée par les épreuves. Si sa légèreté d’adolescente ressurgissait parfois, elle savait aussi faire preuve d’une gravité et d’une maturité qu’il n’aurait pas pu soupçonner chez elle il y avait quelques mois à peine. Neo Queen Serenity commençait à se profiler derrière Usagi Tsukino, et viendrait le moment où elle prendrait pleinement la place qui lui revenait, reléguant l’existence insouciante de la petite Terrienne à un passé lointain._

_Mamoru sentait l’appréhension l’envahir. Les événements des prochaines minutes changeraient probablement leurs vies à jamais. Le jeune homme n’avait pas hésité à se sacrifier à deux reprises pour l’élue de son cœur, avait combattu à ses côtés des ennemis redoutables et fous à lier, mais il se sentait terrifié à l’idée de faire une chose aussi… normale. Il ne savait pas si c’était le terme exact, mais il n’avait pas trouvé mieux. Il fourra une main dans sa poche et sentit le taffetas de la boîte taquiner sa peau._

_« Usako…_

__ Oui, Mamo-chan ? »_

_Il s’avança doucement vers le lit, puis s’agenouilla devant elle. Les prunelles azur de sa princesse s’éclairèrent. Elle avait certainement deviné ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, elle, la spécialiste de comédies et de drames romantiques. Il sortit l’écrin et l’ouvrit, révélant une bague d’or blanc ornée de petits saphirs qui rappelaient les yeux de celle qu’il aimait. Toutes ses économies y étaient passées, mais il ne regrettait pas son choix. Les somptueuses prunelles d’Usagi furent soudain floutées par des larmes._

_« Mamo-chan…_

__ Epouse-moi, Usako. »_

_Elle se jeta sur lui pour l’embrasser avec passion._

_« Je suppose que la réponse est oui ? déduisit-il lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, haletants._

__ Oui. Oui, oui, oui et mille fois oui ! » s’excita la jeune femme._

_Le jeune homme rit, puis passa le bijou autour de l’annulaire délicat de sa compagne. Cette dernière l’embrassa à nouveau, rapprochant son corps du sien. Sans attendre, elle quémanda l’entrée de sa bouche, qu’il lui accorda de suite. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en un sensuel ballet, alors que leurs mains parcouraient les corps, avides d’en avoir plus. Hardie, Usagi retira les pans de la chemise de son amoureux de son pantalon, passant les mains en dessous. Ce dernier la stoppa._

_« ça ne va pas, Mamo-chan ? s’inquiéta-t-elle._

__ Si, mais je veux être certain que c’est ce que tu veux. »_

_Elle sourit._

_« Si je n’étais pas certaine de ce que je voulais, je n’aurais pas fait ça. Je te veux. Je suis prête et je sais que tu ne me feras aucun mal, déclara-t-elle, confiante. »_

_Il n’hésita pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il souhaitait lui faire l’amour, mais l’âge de sa compagne le stoppait toujours. Cependant, aujourd’hui, à vingt-et-un ans, elle était une femme et avait entrepris de le lui signifier. A nouveau, il sentit des mains coquines sous sa chemise et ce contact le fit frissonner de plaisir. Encouragée, les joues rouges de timidité et de plaisir mêlés, Usagi déboutonna la chemise de son amant, découvrant son torse. N’y tenant plus, ce dernier se pencha vers elle et entreprit d’honorer sa gorge de baisers, la faisant gémir et soupirer._

_Avec douceur, il la débarrassa de sa nuisette, sous laquelle elle portait une petite culotte de dentelle rose. Elle rougit sous le regard de son amant, un regard d’homme, mais ne se déroba pas à sa vue. Au contraire, elle l’embrassa à nouveau, pressant sa peau satinée contre la sienne. Excité, il la serra plus fort, souhaitant se fondre en elle, obsédé par l’impression qu’il ne serait jamais assez proche de sa princesse. Cette dernière, loin des images des contes de fée, le débarrassa de sa chemise et le fit basculer sur le lit, avant de dévorer son torse de baisers. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout gênée par l’excitation de son amant pressée contre sa hanche et semblait même s’en amuser. Lui découvrait son corps de ses mains et taquin, il osa même toucher son intimité, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir._

_« Tu veux jouer à ça, Mamo-chan ? » l’interrogea-t-elle, malicieuse._

_Elle effleura du doigt son pénis fièrement dressé, le faisant réagir de la même façon qu’elle._

_« Usa… »_

_En délicieux bourreau, l’intéressée le débarrassa de son pantalon, avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres. Il profita de ce moment pour inverser la tendance, décidé à lui rendre ses douces tortures. C’était incroyable. Sensible, elle frémissait à chacun de ses effleurements, se tortillait quand il embrassait et suçotait sa peau. Il se risqua à lui retirer sa culotte, découvrant doucement son intimité. Dans le même temps, elle le débarrassa de son boxer. L’interrogeant du regard, il aventura à nouveau ses doigts vers son intimité, puis en glissa un dans la fente humide et accueillante. Elle se contorsionna, agrippa les draps. Il bougea lentement le doigt, puis en introduisit un second, se guidant aux bruits qu’elle faisait. Lorsqu’il la sentit proche de l’orgasme, il remonta vers son oreille et murmura :_

_« Prête ?_

__ Oui, souffla-t-elle. »_

_Il sentait une certaine appréhension en la jeune femme, sans doute due à la peur d’avoir mal. Avec un sourire, il tenta de la rassurer. Puis il s’introduisit doucement en elle. D’une seconde poussée, il brisa la barrière de l’hymen, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Instinctivement, elle resserra les cuisses. Alors, Mamoru l’embrassa sur les lèvres, les joues, dans le cou, tout en lui chuchotant des mots tendres._

_« C’est bon, lui indiqua-t-elle après quelques minutes, on peut continuer. »_

_Il continua. Après quelques va et vient, la jeune femme commença, de concert avec son amant, à pousser des soupirs entrecoupés de gémissements de plaisir. Bientôt, elle le supplia d’aller plus vite et, en amoureux attentionné et prince charmant des plus exemplaires, Mamoru Chiba accéda à sa requête. La princesse n’atteignit pas l’orgasme ; cependant, elle se blottit contre son amour, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres._

_« Les premières fois ne sont jamais parfaites, Minako me l’a toujours dit. Mais être ici, avec toi, comme ça, c’est un rêve qui se réalise, lui avoua-t-elle. Je n’aurais pas pu rêver une meilleure première fois que celle-ci… Dis, tu peux me le demander encore une fois ? »_

_Toute la soirée, il répéta au moins cinquante fois sa demande, vaincu par la moue adorable de sa princesse, si euphorique à l’idée de se marier. Elle était amoureuse. Elle était parfaite._

« Mamoru Chiba, souhaitez-vous épouser Usagi Tsukino, ici présente ?

_ Oui, je le veux, jura-t-il.

_ Usagi Tsukino, souhaitez-vous épouser Mamoru Chiba, ici présent ?

_ Oui, je le veux, déclara-t-elle, les yeux baignés de larmes. »

Il entendit quelqu’un se moucher et supposa que ce devait être l’émotive Mako, toujours à l’affût d’une merveilleuse histoire d’amour. Il ne voulait pas détacher son regard de son épouse pour vérifier. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent les alliances présentées par Hotaru en se promettant amour éternel et fidélité. Mamoru n’en doutait pas : il avait bravé la mort pour retrouver sa princesse et ne serait plus jamais séparé d’elle.

« Alors, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Si un Prince n’avait pas l’habitude de recevoir des ordres, Mamoru ne se déroba pas à celui-là. Liant ses doigts avec ceux de son épouse, il cueillit ses lèvres en un baiser passionné, auquel l’assistance répondit par une pluie d’applaudissements. Puis les portes de l’église s’ouvrirent, ouvrant la voie aux invités qui se pressèrent à l’extérieur. Les mariés suivirent, mais, devant l’embrasure, Mamoru s’arrêta, pour contempler Usagi, rayonnante en ce jour. Aussi rayonnante qu’elle l’avait été lorsqu’il l’avait vue pour la première fois, ses joues rouges de timidité, ses cheveux blonds courant sur ses délicates épaules et ses yeux d’un bleu céruléen qui sondaient votre âme. Il l’avait surprise à espionner dans les jardins du palais, alors que lui-même se promenait parmi les roses, pour une fois seul. Il l’avait aimée au premier regard.

« Mamo-chan ! » l’appela joyeusement sa réincarnation.

Elle tendit la main vers lui et il l’attrapa et la serra, se laissant entraîner par cette énigme qu’était sa femme. Leurs amis saluèrent leur sortie avec des pétales de rose et des cris de joie. Il sentit la douce brise du vent estival sur sa peau, le soleil dardant ses rayons sur la joyeuse scène qui se déroulait en ces lieux. Soudain, Usagi sursauta.

« Qu’y a-t-il ?

_ Je viens de sentir notre fille… Une nouvelle étoile est en train de naître, lui révéla l’intéressée, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Il le lui rendit. Dans quelques mois, il serait père, père d’une petite-fille qu’il avait déjà rencontrée et dont il était si fier. Chibi-Usa, qui était retournée dans son époque après avoir aidé sa mère à vaincre Galaxia, allait à nouveau égayer leurs vies, grandir pour devenir une merveilleuse reine. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son épouse, canalisant les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Qu’elle soit Usagi, Serenity ou encore Sailor Moon… Mamoru Chiba, le Prince Endymion le savaient, elle serait à jamais la plus brillante des étoiles du firmament.


End file.
